1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with a secondary optics device for generating a specific light pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of power saving, vibration resistance, fast response, production ability, and so on, so the illuminating equipment with light sources of LEDs is currently being studied and developed. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a front view of an illuminating equipment with a plurality of LEDs arranged in rows. FIG. 1B is a cross section along the line X-X in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the illuminating equipment gains higher brightness by arranging the LEDs in rows, and each of the LEDs corresponds to a light cup which is used to reflect the light emitted from the corresponding LED so that the light could be concentrated to gain higher brightness. However, by the method, the light could only be concentrated at the same direction and could not generate a specific light pattern for a specific application, so the illuminating function is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment capable of providing a specific light pattern, so as to solve the problems mentioned above.